


溺亡

by LAPD



Category: jikook - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jikook - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAPD/pseuds/LAPD
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	溺亡

溺亡

就是爽来的

“扑哧扑哧”

朴智旻吞吐着田柾国的阴茎。

田柾国的阴茎是紫红色的，一插到底，抵到朴智旻的喉咙口，把朴智旻的眼泪都挤出来。

朴智旻的舌头乱窜着，眼睛被顶的翻白眼，只知道用舌头舔着粗大的阴茎，卖力地吸着龟头，津液滑过阴茎上密密麻麻的纹路，然后流到嘴边，顺着嘴角流下来。

“唔......”他被田柾国抓住茂密的黑发，狠狠地把阴茎往他的嘴里送，粗长的阴茎搅着他嘴里的唾液，动作发狠，没有一点感情。

“啊......”田柾国又用力地抽送了几十下，才低吼着朴智旻的嘴里射了。

淫靡的奶白色液体一半在朴智旻的嘴里，塞的满满的，一半流出来，滴到酒红色的地毯上，染出一滩深色的痕迹。

朴智旻被推倒在酒红色的地毯上，双目无神地看着昏黄的灯光渲染下的天花板，旁边还有着精液发腥的味道。

朴智旻上身还穿着衣服，V字领露出白皙的皮肤，还有胸前的两点粉红色，下身却一丝不挂，粉红色的后穴在空气中收缩着。

朴智旻的嘴边还有白色的精液，与红润的嘴唇混在一起，发出肉欲的色彩。

田柾国看的喉咙发烫。

田柾国把他翻过一个身，用手拍拍他白嫩的小屁股，“啪啪啪”拍的朴智旻呜呜直叫。

田柾国用手抠着朴智旻的后穴，用两只手指撑开他的后穴，露出粉嫩嫩的肉壁。

身体的敏感部位接触到微凉的空气，朴智旻被冻的微微蜷缩了一下，身体不自觉地往前蹭着，后穴用力收缩，想把田柾国的手指顶出去。

田柾国怎会让他如意。

田柾国一手把住他的腰，挠着他的腰窝，另一只手往后穴里探入，用手指轻刮着肉壁。

朴智旻“呜呜啊啊”地叫着，后穴泄出一点透明的液体。

田柾国凑过去用舌头舔着他泄出来的晶莹的液体，然后抬头捏着朴智旻肉肉的脸颊，与他接吻。

朴智旻被塞进一口的液体，涩涩的，一点也不好吃。他被田柾国刺激着后穴，无可奈何地把液体咽下。

田柾国满意地勾了勾唇，更加努力地用手戳着朴智旻的后穴。

他变本加厉地用手捏住朴智旻胸前的红樱，反复揉搓，还使坏地用嘴去吸，一边还说着骚话：“哥哥的乳头会出奶吗？”

朴智旻“呜呜”地叫着，身体却忠于原始的欲望，把自己的身体往田柾国的嘴里送。

田柾国用力地吸着，离开的时候还发出“啵”的一声。

他的手指还在朴智旻的后穴作乱。手指使劲往里伸，直到伸到最敏感的那地，反复抽插，模拟着肉棒的动作。

“呜呜...啊啊...不...不要了...”朴智旻尖叫着泄了，大滩晶莹透明的液体从后穴流出来，打湿了田柾国的手指。眼里的泪眨巴出来几滴，大口地喘着气。

田柾国故意把沾满淫液的手指放到朴智旻的嘴边：“哥哥好骚啊，水也好多。”

朴智旻紧咬着嘴唇不出声。

田柾国把阴茎对准他的小洞，把住朴智旻的腰，慢慢地把他的身体拖向自己，让粗长的阴茎慢慢地贯穿他的身体。

朴智旻急不可耐地扭着腰，双手无力地撑着地毯，大张着腿，让肉穴更好地吞入田柾国的肉棒。

“柾国......快点......”他咬着唇，快要哭出来。

田柾国被他这副欲哭的模样激的兽欲起来，突然发力挺腰，一次把肉棒抵到肉穴的最深处，直直地顶上G点。

“呜呜呜......啊...啊...柾国......”朴智旻有些语无伦次，他被爽地连一句完整的话都说不出来。

田柾国狠狠地抽插着，肉棒每次的抽插都要带出一点粉色的肉穴内壁，还有“啧啧”的水声，随着淫水的流出一起发出。

“呜呜...不...不行了......”朴智旻无力地瘫在地上，腿被田柾国压到肩膀的两侧，下身被田柾国毫不留情地插入。

肉棒毫无章法地抽插着，似乎只是为了高潮的快感。

田柾国把着滑嫩的大腿内侧，探头去吻，下身不停的抽插着，囊袋粗鲁地撞上光滑的屁股，撞的朴智旻直呜呜。

“哥哥怎么这么欠干啊？天生的骚货。”田柾国不留情地讽刺着他，可他却无法反驳，只能委屈地嘟着嘴，让田柾国快点。

“别说啊...干我...干我...”朴智旻的话语夹着眼泪一起涌出，连同下身的肉穴，被干的淫水四溅。

肉棒狠命地插入朴智旻的肉穴，直到顶到肠口。

“呜呜呜......不行了...要到...里面了...呜呜..啊啊...柾...柾国...”朴智旻哭起来，下身却依旧辛勤地吞吐着田柾国的阴茎。

“哥哥好会叫啊，嗯？”田柾国恶作剧一般重重地顶了那个敏感点，朴智旻尖叫一声，下身又泄出了一大滩的液体。

田柾国又抽插了几十下，抱着朴智旻高潮了。粘稠的白色液体全然射入朴智旻的身体里，一股热热的感觉，朴智旻却没有力气阻拦了。

“哥哥，再来一次吧。”田柾国坏笑着，咬了一口朴智旻的乳头。

朴智旻连个拒绝都说不出来。


End file.
